¿Obliviate?
by Judith Lovegood
Summary: La Guerra a terminado, todas las casas viven en algo a lo que se le podría llamar... Armonía. Un dá Hermione despierta sin recordar nada de los últimos tres meses. Sera que alguien a aplicado en ella ¿Obliviate?
1. Un día normal

Hola! Este es un nuevo fic, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Quiero aclarar que toda la trama se narra en primera persona: Yo. Que en este caso narrará Hermione.

Sus reviews me inspiran a seguir a escribiendo, les agradecería si dejaran su opinión sobre este primer capítulo.

Todas sus críticas, de cualquier tipo, son bienvenidas.

¡Gracias!

**I-. Un día normal**

El débil rayo de luz se filtró por la ventana de mi dormitorio, lo que me provocó una incomodidad que hizo que abriera los ojos, pero ante la luz chocara con ellos me vi obligada a cerrarlo de nuevo, cuando me acostumbre a esa luz, levanté mi cabeza, y hubo algo que no me esperaba, mis dos compañeras, Ginny y Lavender, no estaban en sus camas. Lo cual es muy extraño, porque, siempre suelo despertarme primero que ellas.

Me levanté, bajé la litera y aún incrédula por la ausencia de mis amigas, si Lavender también es mi amiga. Caminé hasta baño de chicas. Entré a un cubículo.

–Hoy Hermione durmió aquí –Dijo una voz que me parecía familiar. Al escuchar mi nombre agudicé el oído. ¿Por qué no debía dormir aquí? Al fin, este es mi casa, mi dormitorio, no veo nada de extraño en dormir aquí. Siempre lo he hecho.

– ¿De verdad? –Dijo otra vez que igual me pareció familiar ¿Por qué hablaban de mí? –Qué raro, de un momento creí que iba a convertirse en Slytherin.

¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Slytherin? Estas chicas fumaron mandrágora o están ebrias. ¿Cómo es posible que crean que podría convertirme en Slytherin? ¿Qué les hace creer eso? Soy un poco astuta, pero más que eso diría inteligente. La plática de estas niñas no tiene sentido. No entiendo nada.

–Jajaja –Una de ellas rió estruendosamente –Claro que no, Hermione siempre será Gryffindor –Bueno, al menos ella piensa con claridad –Lo que nunca creí que haría era fijarse en él, pero ya vez. No digo que no está como para embobarse con él, pero ¿Hermione? No creí que fuera a caer como las demás y él nunca –Dijo haciendo énfasis en su última palabra –Creí que pudiera ser domado y dejar de andar por ahí de aventura en aventura. Definitivamente es lo que todos menos se esperaban. Pero mira ya han pasado tres meses y todo va bien.

¿De quién hablaban estas locas? ¿En quién se supone que me fije? ¿Y qué es lo que va bien desde hace tres meses? Estoy más que confundida.

Una vez que las chicas se fueron salí del baño aún muy confundida, camine a mi dormitorio, me cambie con el uniforme y baje a la sala común.

Divise entre la multitud de alumnos a mi mejores amigos y caminé hacia ellos.

–Buenos días –Dije y ellos centraron su atención en mí.

–Hola –dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué clase tenemos? –Pregunto el como siempre despistado pelirrojo.

–Creo que pociones –Contesto Harry, lo iba a contestar pero no recordé que día de la semana era. Siempre sé qué día es y qué clase tenemos. Hoy estaban pasando cosas extrañas. Tal vez la despistes de Ron se me estaba transfiriendo.

–¿Vamos al comedor? –Salimos de nuestra sala común y comenzamos a caminar por los corredores, donde ya empezaba a llenarse de alumnos, sobre todo de niños de primero, que por única ocasión tienen 12 años. Nos permitieron repetir el año a todos, porque no pudimos culminaron por la Guerra y otros ni siquiera asistimos como nosotros tres.

Cuando entramos al gran comedor las cuatro mesas estaban repletas de estudiantes de todas las casas, en la que solía ser de Gryffindor se podían ver Hufflepuff y Slytherins. En la de Hufflepuff había más Ravenclaw que cualquiera. La que solía ser Ravenclaw estaba llena de Gryffindors y de la misma casa. La de Slythrin estaba repleta de Ravenclaws y Gryffindor. Me gustaba este cambio, que se había hecho después de la guerra, era todo mucho más armonioso.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de Hufflepuff y Ron en seguida lleno su plato, yo tome un waffle y Harry cereal.

– ¿A sí que hoy dormiste en la torre, Herms? –Me pregunto Ron con la boca llena, porque les preocupaba si dormía en MI torre, la torre de MI casa. Mi confusión volvió.

–No seas tonto Ron –Dijo Harry, antes que yo pudiera expresar mi confusión hacia Ron –Es obvio que durmió en la torre, ayer fue el partido de semifinal, seguro estaba agotado o festejando la victoria -¿Qué? ¿De quién habla? ¿Quién estaba agotado? ¿Qué victoria? ¿Semifinales? Según recuerdo apenas estaban en anteriores a octavos de final de Quiddictch. Fruncí el señor aún más confundido, y mordí mi waffle.

–Ravenclaw jugó, bien –Ron aún tenía la boca llena –Pero Jared no pudo bloquear a Draco con la Blooger, Que lastima –Dijo ganándose un codazo de parte de Harry. ¿Qué tenía de malo su comentario? El solía decir cosas como esas de… ¿Lo llamo Draco?

Ellos siguieron hablando de Quidditch, lo cual no me importaba par anda y mucho menos ahora que tengo la cabeza revuelta.

Llegamos al aula de pociones, Harry y Ron se adelantaron y se sentaron en una mesa de las que se posicionaban en el centro, los seguí y me senté tras ellos. El banco de mi lado derecho está vacío, podría decirle a Neville que se siente aquí. En fin me pidió que le ayudara en esta clase y sería bueno invitarlo porque siempre se sienta solo y…

-Hola, amor –Dijo una voz a mi derecha, alguien había ocupado el banco vacío. Pero ¿Por qué ese alguien me llamó 'amor'?

Me giré y encontré a quien menso esperaba, Draco Malfoy sentado en la misma mesa que yo, sonriéndome, ¿Fue el quien me dijo amor? Miré sus ojos grises con el ceño fruncido, este idiota está jugándome una broma.

Iba a decirle algo ofensivo cuando él se inclinó hacia mí, más bien hacia mis labios, cerró sus ojos y me di cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer. Me aleje ligeramente aturdida y otra vez confundida por su acto.

Sé que Malfoy jamás, JAMAS. Me besaría, aun así fuera para la más humillante y pesada broma.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Este definitivamente no es un día normal.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Primero quiero agradecer a los que dejaron review en el primer capítulo: Gracias!**

**También quiero dedicar este capítulo a '****Caroone' por ser la primera en enviar review: Gracias!**

**Los invito a pasar por ask si tienen alguna duda**: ** /ImJudith** **Y también los invito a leer mi otro fic Dramione "Estaré contigo"**

**Respuestas a usuarios no registrados:**

_PnknOz:Ey!__  
__Esta increíble!__  
__Tienes que seguirlo por favor!__  
__Me encanta...!__  
__Pobre draco y pobre hermione D: no es justo_

_**Mi respuesta: Hola! Gracias, nada es justo cuando la maldad manda **___

_**Gracias de nuevo por tu review.**_

_**Saludos!**_

**II-.**

Sé que Malfoy jamás, JAMAS. Me besaría, aun así fuera para la más humillante y pesada broma.

Él se dio cuenta que me aleje y abrió los ojos que hasta este momento tenía cerrados, se acomodó en su banco con un simple movimiento y pude oír algunos suspiros en el salón, eso no era nuevo, desde… siempre las tontas púberas y adolescentes del Hogwarts están siempre como moscas detrás de él. Lo que si era nuevo fue que se escucharon solo un par de suspiros cuando normalmente las aulas se inundaban de ellos. Pensaba y pensaba en esto, que era algo absurdo a lo que no solía prestarle atención, quizá mi subconsciente no quería pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Mire una pálida mano agitarse frente a mi cara, ocultando de mi vista el armario donde se guardaban ingrediente para pociones y libros y el que miraba atentamente.

– ¡Hermione! –Un grito me hizo dejar de pensar que esa mano estorbaba mi vista. Me encontré con sus ojos grises una vez más y pude ver que tenía el ceño fruncido, parece que también esta confundida, pero no tanto como yo. Eso es imposible. –¿Estas bien? –Pregunto una vez que dejo de agitar su mano frente a mí. ¿A Draco Malfoy le i portaba si estoy bien? Eso es nuevo.

–No creo que eso te interese –Dije y trate de mirar de nuevo al armario por encima de su hombro, pero sus ojos grises tenían algo que me hacían no querer ni poder separar mi mirada.

–Claro que me interesa –Dijo muy seguro de sí y pude notar en su tono de voz, expresión y mirada de la que no podía separarme que empezaba a molestarse.

–¿Y porque? –Pregunté casi en un chillido, mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba más que confundida, no entiendo nada, la actitud de todos es tan extraña. Quizá todos están conspirando para jugarme una broma. Por favor Hermione, eso es ridículo. Me dije a mi misma.

–No lo sé, tal vez ¿Por qué eres mi novia? –Dijo el rubio que se encontraba frente a mí en tono irónico, sentado en el banco de mi derecha, mirándome expectante esperando mi reacción. Pero no puedo pensar en nada que no sean sus últimas palabras 'Eres mi novia' ¿Qué rayos le sucede al mundo entero? Ya basta de esta horrible broma, esto debe ser una pesadillo. Con mi cabeza más revuelta que nunca tomé mi mochila y sin mirar atrás salí del salón. Escuché que Harry que llamó, pero tenía miedo de voltear y quedarme otra vez atrapada por la mirada gris plata de Malfoy.

Caminé por el corredor, ya solitario pues todos debían estar en sus clases. Salí al jardín principal, en donde hacía calor. Es extraño que haga calor ya que nos encontramos en el mes de Febrero, pero dicen que Febrero es una de los meses en lo que la temperatura cambia de la noche a la mañana. Me senté en una banca. No sabía que pensar, no sabía lo que pasaba. Todo era sumamente extraño. Y no encontraba alguna respuesta o solución.

Esto era lo más raro que había sucedido en mi vida, incluso más que cuando recibí mi carta a los once años, eso también fue extraño. Pero esto, esto es distinto.

Mis compañeras se levantan temprano, Harry dijo que ayer fueron las semifinales de Quidditch siendo que según yo eran en tres meses más, hablaban de que alguien estaba agotado o festejando, Ron y las chicas en el baño hablaban de que anoche dormí en la torre siendo que siempre duermo ahí y no hay razón para no hacerlo y ahora… esto. Draco Malfoy se sentó a mi lado, me dijo 'Amor' e intento besarme y después dijo que yo, Hermione Granger, soy su novia.

Algo no cuadra en esto, y es todo, todo es extraño, todo es confuso, todo está cabeza y todos parecen como si fuera normal. Cuando Malfoy irónico dijo 'Eres mi novia' casi lo grito y podría asegurar que más de tres personal a nuestro alrededor lo escucharon, pero nadie rió, nadie comento nada, nadie se burló, nadie hablo. ¡Como si el que Malfoy dijera eso fuera de lo más normal!

–Herms, al fin te encuentro –Escuché una voz detrás de mí, una voz chillona que no supe reconocer. Me volví y… otra cosa extraña, Pasny Pankinson, detrás de mí, ¿Me dijo 'Herms'? ¿Mes estaba buscando? Seguro se confundió, per dijo mi nombre o al menos una ridícula abreviatura de este, además ¿Quién me confundiría? Mi cabello es imperdible entre todos. La miré con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cuántas veces había fruncido ya el ceño en este día? ¿O es mejor decir en esta mañana? Después Parkinson me miró con horror, no a mí en sí, si no a mi cabellos –Hermione, creí que habías hablado de esto –Dijo haciendo una mueca extraña, aun sus ojos estaban en mi cabello, sacó una cinta color escarlata de quien sabe dónde, al fin y al cabo en una bruja, puedo haberla transformado de cualquier cosa. Después en un rápido movimiento mi melena estaba recogida por la cinta. ¿Qué le sucede a Pansy? ¿Qué le sucede a todo el mundo?

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Panrkinson? –Pregunte mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado. No me la quité porque sé que no tenía veneno o algo, nunca he tenido especial rivalidad con ella y menos después de la guerra.

–Ya te he dicho que a Draco le gusta más así, Granger –Un tono burlón adorno su oración cuando pronunció mi apellido. ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy con mi cabello? ¿A mí que me importa si le gusta o no si lo tengo recogido o suelto? No tenía de idea de que contestar, no quería parecer molesta con ella, porque no lo estaba, pero quería darle a entender que no me importa en lo más mínimo si a Malfoy le gusta o no mi peinado. Miré que alguien agitaba su brazo desde el otro lado del jardín –Ya me tengo que ir, no vemos luego –Chilló Pansy, y caminó, casi corrió hasta el dueño de ese brazo.

Todo esto era, como ya lo dije, muy extraño y tengo que encontrar una respuesta y ¿Qué mejor lugar para buscar que en la biblioteca?

Caminé de nuevo por lo corredores, donde la fría piedra hacia el ambiente un poco más helado.

Cuando entre en mi lugar de las respuestas la señorita Pince me dio los bueno días. La biblioteca estaba más vacía de lo normal, repito, todo deben estar en sus clases. Cuando iba a adentrar en los pasillos, la bibliotecaria me llamó.

–Señorita Granger… –Volteé y me encontré con ella, sentada en su mesa alta que le permitía ver casi todos los rincones de la biblioteca, exceptuando algunos muy polvorientos, la sección prohibida y el ultimo pasillo donde a veces algunas parejas vienen a besarse –Necesito que firme esto –Me mostró un pergamino y una pluma, me acerqué y los tomé.

Empecé a leer, al parecer era una especie de registro. Primero había nombres, solo tres. Después, a la izquierda de estos la casa: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Ravenclaw, respectivamente. El grado, Quinto, segundo y segundo. En la última columna de la izquierda se ponía la fecha, 7 de Abril de 1999, 7/Abril/99, 7-Abril-1999. ¿Qué? Hoy es 13 de Febrero de 1999. ¿Qué está pasando? No puede ser Abril, estamos en febrero. Febrero no Abril.


	3. Capítulo 3

**III-. **

Miré el pergamino dudando un poco firme y puse la fecha que había en las otras casillas de la tabla. Estaba aún más confundida de los que creí que podría estar.

Ya no es solo confusión, esa emoción carga otras más potentes y estoy empezando a frustrarme, además me siento impotente.

La mayoría de las mesas estaba vacía, ¿Qué digo? Solo dos estaban ocupadas. Me senté en una de las últimas, para estar más concentrada. Comencé a analizar los estantes ¿Dónde podría encontrar lo que busco? Oh, tengo una mejor pregunta ¿Qué busco? Analicemos las opciones. ¿Qué está pasando? Esto podría se un sueño, pero es demasiado real. Podría haber viajado con el gira tiempo, pero no recuerdo haberlo usado. No recuerdo nada de lo que dicen que sucedió.

La frustración creció en mi interior. No entiendo. Estoy confundida. ¿Qué está pasando?

Saqué un libro de mi mochila, tengo claro que ahí no voy a encontrar la respuesta a mis preguntas, es de transformaciones. Lo abrí lo hojee y oculté mi cara en él. Cerré los ojos y sin pensarlo o poder prevenirlo una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla y después se desataron más ¿Por qué lloro? Por frustración e impotencia, si eso. No encuentro una razón lógica a todo esto.

Sentí que el sillón se hundía a mi costado izquierdo, no quise voltear.

–¿Hermione? –Escuche que alguien me susurró. Al saber quién era, no quise voltear, tenía miedo. ¿Por qué me llamo amor? ¿Por qué intento besarme? ¿Porque dijo que era su novia? Solo tres de las miles de preguntas que se formaban en mi cabeza. – ¿Estas enojada conmigo? -¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Nunca le ha importado ¿Por qué ahora así? Más preguntas se unían a la lista con cada segundo y cada palabra de él – ¿Qué hice ahora? –Pregunto en tono desesperado, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? – ¿Estas enojada conmigo o solo estas en tus días? –Estaba empezando a molestarse, ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Qué no sé de qué me habla? ¿Qué ni siquiera sé porque me habla? – ¡Joder Hermione di algo! –Dijo en un grito para minutos después lanzar el libro que me cubría la cara al piso. Me miró fijamente después llevo sus manos a su cabeza y tiro de sus rubios y platinos cabellos, suspiro un par de veces y se acercó más a mí. Me rodeó el hombro con su brazo y me atrajo a él. En otras circunstancias lo habría alejado, ni siquiera lo habría dejado acercarse pero empiezo a creer que la loca aquí soy yo.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, ¿Qué gano en ocultarlo? Deje salir un sollozo que estaba reprimiendo y Draco me abrazo contra él.

–Hermione ¿Vas a decirme que pasa? –Yo no pude articular palabra, ni si quiera mirarlo. –De verdad me preocupas, mi amor –Y otra vez, ¿Por qué me llama así? Creo que estoy loca, me he vuelto loca.

–¿Por qué me llamas así? –Pregunte en un hilo de vos, que apenas pudo oir, supongo.

–Así te llamo siempre. –Dijo ahora el parecía confundido, más de lo que estaba cuando llego.

–No, tu nunca me llamas así –mis sollozos intensificaron mientras las palabras salían de mi boca.

–No se que tienes ¿Quieres contarme?

–¿Por qué te portas asi conmigo?

–¿Asi? ¿Cómo?

–Cómo lo estas haciendo, como si yo te importara. –Trate de alejarme de el pero me sostuvo con más fuerza.

**Gracias por sus review's! No encontré un buen nombre para el capítulo así que no tiene nombre :)**

**Estoy pensando en hacer otra fanfic, tengo dos ideas en mente, pero solo usaré una porque el tiempo no me dejara hacer los dos. En fin ¿Podrían decirme cual les gustaría más?**

*** Hermione y Draco encerrados dos meses en el mundo muggle.**

*** Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy con sus hormonas desatadas en sexto año en Hogwarts (Esta tendrá un poco de comedía)**

**Les agradecería que me ayudaran a decidir. :)**


	4. No lo recuerdo

**IV-. No lo recuerdo.**

–Cómo lo estás haciendo, como si yo te importara. –Trate de alejarme de él pero me sostuvo con más fuerza.

–Me importas ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –Preguntó haciendo menos presión en mi brazo al darse cuenta de mi mueca de dolor.

–Porque yo nunca y te he importado.

–Eso fue hace mucho –Su rostro estaba desencajado, no entendía nada. Pero yo estoy en una situación peor. Me acercó a él y no pude oponer resistencia –Dime que te pasa –Dijo uniendo su frente a la mía, mientras cerraba los ojos. Esto está empezando a asustarme ¿Qué no le doy asco? Mis padres son muggles, siempre me ha tenido repugnancia. ¿Y ahora une nuestras frentes, me sujeta para que no me aleje y me dice estas cosas que me confunde más todavía? En algún momento, y no falta mucho, voy a explotar. Mi cabeza va a explotar – ¿Alguien te hizo daño? –Susurró y después abrió sus ojos inmensamente y con una expresión que me aterrorizó – ¿Alguien te hizo daño? –Repitió más fuerte, aterrada me aleje de él como pude – ¡respóndeme! golpeando la mesa, tome mi mochila y corrí lo más rápido que pude fuera de la biblioteca, alejándome de él.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la sala de Gryffindor, el retrato de la señora Gorda era diferente parecía que tenía otro… ¿Look?

Me paré frente a ella y me miró con los ojos castaños grisáceos, sonrió un poco.

–No te veía hace un tiempo –Sonrió y… ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué no me veía? Esta mañana salí por aquí y he estado entrando y saliendo todos los días desde que comenzaron las clases, desde que estoy en Hogwarts. -¿La contraseña? –Preguntó con voz neutra.

–_Alle promouse._

–Esa no es. No puedo dejarte entrar.

–¿Qué? ¡Esa es la contraseña! –Le grité, no quería más por este día, más bien por esta mañana.

–No, fue cambiada hace dos meses –Dijo para después mirar algún punto fijo detrás de mí.

¿Qué? Apenas ayer y hace algunos días he estado entrando con esa misma contraseña ¿Qué le sucede a todo el mundo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todos actúan tan normal?

–Hermione –Escuche que alguien me llamaba detrás, me volví y mire a Harry corriendo hacia mí –¿porque saliste así de clase? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas afueran? –Su voz sonaba agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba mientras dificultosamente respiraba entre palabras. Esta aturdiéndome, son muchas preguntas, no tengo respuestas, YO debo hacer las preguntas y sacar todas estas dudas.

-¡CALLATE! –Le grité guturalmente –vete, déjame en paz. No quiero estar contigo –Susurré mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse, estaba frustrada, mucho. Lo último que me faltaba es que llegara Harry a atacarme con preguntas que obviamente no puedo responder.

Harry me miró sorprendido y después de susurrar algo que apenas alcancé a escuchar camino por donde había llegado.

Escuché un ruido extraño. Me volteé y miré que el retrato de la señora Gorda se deslizaba sobre el piso de mármol haciendo una entrada a mi sala común. Miré hacia atrás una vez más, Harry ya no estaba. Me adentre en la sala común y escuché como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo tras de mí.

Caminé hasta una de los sillones y deje mi mochila en el piso. La sala estaba completamente vacía, todos debían estar en clase. Pero yo estaba aquí, Hermione Granger, la última persona en el mundo que todos creían que se perdería las clases.

Pero no estaba bien, nada de esto estaba bien y no encontraba respuestas, ni una sola.

La puerta de la sala se abrió nuevamente y entro una pelirroja por ahí. Me miró con odio y después subió al dormitorio de las chicas.

¿Por qué me miró así? ¿Qué le hice?

Unos minutos más bajó rápidamente las escaleras y no pude evitar llamarla, quería saber que ocurría. No todo, solo porque me había visto de esa manera.

–¿Ginny? –Susurré cuando paso de largo a mi lado, se volvió sobre sus talones y me miró arqueando una ceja.

–Ya te he dicho que no me interesan tus disculpas –Dijo con indiferencia, después se volvió a girar y salió de ahí.

Que de completamente sola, me sentía completamente sola. ¿Qué le hice a Ginny? ¿De qué disculpas habló? Abracé mis manos a mis rodillas y coloqué mi cara entre ellas, sollocé.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero no voltee a ver quién era, simplemente no me importaba, al igual que no me importa que me vieran así.

Sentí una fría mano acariciar mi cabello y me sobresalté. Lo miré, ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí? ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Cómo él sabia la contraseña y yo no?

–¿Alguien te hizo daño? –insistió, lo mismo que en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué le importaba eso a él?

–No te importa –Le dije tratando de sonar firme, peor mi voz se quebró y un sollozo escapó de mi boca.

–Claro que me importa –Apretó los labios y se sentó junto a mí, tomó mi mano y la cubrió con la suya –¿Fue anoche? –Pregunté mientras presionaba mi mano –¿Cuándo dormiste aquí? –Tragó y con su otra mano, la que estaba libre, se sacudió el cabello, alborotándolo. Provocando que se viera irresistible ¿Qué dije? ¿Yo dije eso? No, fue mi subconsciente que está demasiado dañado por todo esto. -¿Quién? –Susurró. –Respóndeme –Sonó como una súplica.

¿Draco Malfoy suplicando? Lo miré a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos grises. ¡Maldito subconsciente!

–No… no pasó nada –Dije en un hilo de voz, bajando la vista.

–Sé que pasa algo… -Volvió a desordenarse el cabello con sutil perfección – tú… tú no estás actuando normal.

–¿Cómo actuó normalmente? –Me aventuré a preguntar.

–Pues… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Arqueó las cejas.

¿Qué podría decirle? "–No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando–" No sé si quiera sé por qué me está hablando, todo esto es un maldito lío, una confusión. Aquí no hay respuestas y sé que no las encontraré sola. Esto esta lleno demasiado lejos para ser una broma, sé que no es una broma.

Hay algo, lo veo en sus ojos, está preocupado, enojado y confundido. Pero admitámoslo, Malfoy es buen actor. Pero ¿Tan bueno para estar aquí en este momento? ¿Conmigo? No sé qué creer.

Esto es el mundo mágico, cualquier cosa pudo hacer pasado y no tengo idea de que fue, pero quiero respuestas, quiero aclarar mis dudas y quiero que esta confusión que me ha hecho soltar lágrimas desaparezca, pero sé que no podría desaparecer por completo. Porque esto es tan extraño, aún en el mundo mágico.

–Porque… No lo recuerdo –Dije mirándolo directo a los ojos.

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews, en este momento no tengo la lista y no puedo responder a los usuarios no registrados.**

**Les tengo un aviso: La opción 1 ganó. Cuando termine "Estaré contigo" (Mi otro fanfic) empezaré con ese. Es sobre Draco y Hermione encerrados 2 meses en el mundo muggle. Gracias por votar!**

**PD::. Cambie mi nombre de usuario, porque quise poner mi nombre real: Judith. Ahora soy Judith Lovegood.**


End file.
